Dense
by Kiyu desu
Summary: Emil yang kesal dengan kakaknya yang tidak mau memberi tahu perasaannya pada si Anko. B-day fic for Norway!


**A/N:** B-day fic lagi~ buat Norway :3

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia copyright Hidekaz Himaruya~

**Warning:** BL, OOC, human name

**Dense**

**o**

**o**

**o**

Cahaya pagi lembut menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan melalui kaca jendela dan menerpa halus ke permukaan wajah seorang laki-laki berparas cantik itu. Perlahan, ia membuka iris _dull blue _miliknya, lalu mengejap-kejapkan kelopak matanya dan tidak sengaja mendapati 'sebuah' tubuh yang tidak memakai pakaian.

...

"H-HUH—?" pekiknya terkejut setelah otaknya memproses apa yang sedang ia liat; terdapat seorang pria bersurai pirang—yang biasanya rambutnya itu naik ke atas kini turun—dengan asiknya tertidur pulas sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang laki-laki yang terkejut tadi. "_Anko_!"

Yang dipanggil '_Anko_' masih saja terlelap dan tidak memperdulikan teriakan dari temannya—yang dengan seenaknya ia tiduri kasurnya itu. Si '_Anko_' malahan mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang laki-laki yang memiliki _ahoge_ melayang itu dan membuat si empunya pingganya sangat tidak nyaman dengan gerakannya.

"_Anko Uzai_! Bangun!" ia pun berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari 'cengkraman' temannya yang tidak tahu diri itu.

Merasa ada yang bergerak-gerak, akhirnya si '_Anko_' melai membuka kelopak matanya dan mendapati seseorang dengan wajah yang cantik tetapi dihiasi dengan ekspresi kesal, "Oh, hai, Luke," salamnya seraya menguap.

"Jangan ngomong 'hai' padaku, _Anko Uzai_!" omelnya sambil mengetok kepala si '_Anko_'. "Mengapa kau bisa ada disini, huh?!"

Mengerang, si '_Anko_' menarik selimut dan membenamkan diri disana, "Luke, jangan ribut pagi-pagi," rengeknya sambil mencoba untuk tidur kembali.

"Beraninya kau!" dengan kesal si 'Luke'—yang kepedekkan dari Lukas—menarik dengan kasar selimut yang dipakai temannya itu, "Matthias! _V__å__kne opp_!" perintahnya sampai-sampi aksen Norwegia-nya keluar.

Merengek kembali, pria yang sebenarnya berasal dari Denmark itu, dengan ogah-ogahan duduk seraya mengucek matanya karena masih mengantuk, "Iya, iyaaa."

Laki-laki yang berasal dari Kerajaan Norwegia itu pun menyilangkan tangannya, "Lalu, bagaimana bisa kau berada disini **dan** tidur di kasur**ku**, huh?"

Pria yang sedang diintrogasi itu tertawa gugup dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Ah... aku kira ini kamarku...?" jawabnya tak yakin.

"Matthias. Køhler. Jangan. Berbohong."

Tertawa gugup sekali lagi, Matthias kemudian merengek, "Habisnyaaa! Kasurmu lebih empuk!"

Lukas hanya bisa melempar pandangan tanpa ekspresi dengan iris _dull blue_-nya itu. Lalu, ia menghela napas panjang, "Keluar. Sekarang. Juga."

Merasa aura gelap mengitarinya, Matthias pun merinding, "_Yes, ma'am_!" dan langsung pergi dari kamar laki-laki yang sering tidak berekspresi itu.

"..." Lukas mengehela napas panjang, mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya yang sejak tadi berdebar sangat kencang.

**ooo**

Terlihat di dapur seorang laki-laki sedang menyiapkan sandwich untuk dirinya seraya menggerutu dan mengumpat tidak jelas tentang seseorang yang dari tadi terus berada dalam pikirannya. Selesai ia membuat sandwich, ia meletakkannya di piring dan segera duduk di kursi makan dan mulai mengunyah sandwich-nya sembil melanjutkan umpatan pada 'seseorang' itu. "_Dra til helvete_, Matthias..."

"Lukas?" panggil seorang anak laki-laki bersurai silver lembut seraya menatap heran pada kakaknya yang mengeluarkan suara yang tidak jelas saat sedang makan tadi.

Terkejut, Lukas langsung berbalik badan dan mendapati adiknya yang sedang menatapnya heran. Setelah mengetahui itu hanya adiknya, Lukas menghela napas dan kembali tenang, "Oh, kau, Emil," ia pun lanjut melahap dengan perlahan makanannya sampai habis.

Emil, adiknya Lukas, itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya—heran karena ia begitu saja diabaikan oleh kakaknya itu, 'Ada yang aneh...' pikirnya seraya mendekati laki-laki beriris _dull_ _blue_ itu dan duduk tepat di sampingnya, "Lukas."

"Iya?" balas Lukas, menatap adik kesayangannya itu.

Emil terdiam sebentar, lalu bertanya, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Lelaki berkebangsaan Norwegia itu tertegun sejenak, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya—tak ingin melihat iris violet yang memancarkan kekhawatiran milik adiknya itu. Ia tak menjawab.

"Lukas?"

"_Anko_ sialan," gumamnya.

"Huh?"

"..."

"..."

"Emil... hentikan tatapanmu itu..." ucapnya risih sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Melihat kelakuan kakaknya yang mencurigakan itu, dua kata keluar dari bibirnya, "Matthias ya?"

Ya, langsung saja Emil dapat melihat semburat merah di pipi putih Lukas sebelum kakaknya itu dengan cepat pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di dapur.

Bocah bersurai silver itu menghela napas, lalu tersenyum kecil, "Padahal _nii_-_chan_ sangat transparan jika ia begini... Matthias bodoh."

**ooo**

"Lukaaaaaas, ayolah temani akuuu!" pinta pria jabrik seraya menarik lengan temannya yang sangat jelas terlihat kalau ia enggan memenuhi ajakan pria itu.

"_Anko_, _urusai_," ucapnya kesal, berusaha untuk melepaskan lengannya dari tarikan Matthias yang sangat kuat itu.

Sebenarnya Lukas tidak peduli tentang genggaman lelaki Denmark beriris biru cerah itu pada lengannnya atau suara Matthias yang sangat menjengkelkan nan keras itu, tetapi jarak antara wajah si _Anko_ itu dengan wajahnya kini sangat dekat. Si bodoh _Dane_ itu mungkin tidak merasakan penderitaan jantung Lukas yang semakin berdetak kencang karena jarak mereka yang sangat dekat, belum lagi wajah tanpa ekspresinya kini makin lama makin memerah.

"Ayolah, Luuuukeee," tambahnya, merengek.

"Aku tidak mau, Matthias. Kau mengganggu, pergi saja dengan yang lain," ketusnya setelah berhasil melerai tangannya dari pria jangkung itu.

Matthias sempat terdiam, kemudian ia membalikkan badannya, "Ah, yasudah. Aku ajak Emil saja," ucapnya seraya beranjak meninggalkan Lukas dan berinisiatif untuk mencari Emil, "Eeeeeemiiiiil. Kau dimanaaa?"

Terdengar suara si _Dane_ itu memanggil nama adiknya, Lukas mengerutkan dahinya—kesal, ataukah cemburu? 'Kenapa aku selalu saja...'

**ooo**

"Whoa, seru juga ya ternyata, " ucap Emil, antusias—tumben sekali.

Matthias berseringai sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak Emil, "_Darou_~"

Lukas menatap heran—dan sedikit cemburu—pada kedua orang yang baru saja datang entah dari mana. Dengan ragu-ragu ia bertanya, "Habis dari mana kalian?"

Sedikit terkejut, kedua orang itu pun menoleh ke arah suara yang bertanya tadi, "Lukas?"

Lelaki bersurai pirang pucat itu menatap dua orang di hadapannya—menanti jawaban.

"Oh~ itu rahasia, Luke~" jawab Matthias setelah mencerna apa yang tadi teman ber-_ahoge_-nya itu tanya. Ia berseringai bahagia sembari merangkul pundak adik dari temannya itu.

Adapun yang dipanggil 'Luke' itu langsung melempar pandangan curiga pada pria berambut jabrik itu dan ia pun menyilangkan kedua tangan di dadanya, "Kau tidak apa-apakan adikku, 'kan?" bentaknya.

Merasa dituduh sembarangan, Matthias yang biasanya bertampang ceria, kini mengerutkan dahinya—tidak suka dengan tuduhan dari Lukas, "Apa maksudmu, Lukas?" nada bicaranya menjadi serius, "Kau kira aku akan mencelakai Emil?" ia menurunkan tangannya dari bahu bocah berambut silver itu lalu ia kepalkan.

Mendengar nada bicara dan ekspresi si Dane itu berubah, lelaki berjepit rambut _cross_ itu pun tersentak, ia memundurkan langkahnya. Ia sangat terkejut, baru kali ini teman nya yang selalu ceria itu membentaknya.

"Ma... maksudku—"

"Apa? Sebegitu tidak sukanya kah kau padaku, Lukas?" lirihnya seranya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Matthias—"

"Oh iya, bodohnya aku—kau kan memang membenciku dari dulu."

Emil, yang sedari tadi melihat kakaknya dengan teman mereka yang berkebangsaan Denmark itu, berargumen, hanya bisa menatap malas dan sesekali ia menghela napas panjang, 'Sampai kapan mereka bertingkah bodoh seperti ini?' pikirnya sembari memeluk boneka burung—yang ia namai _Mr_. Puffin—yang ia dapat dari tempat yang ia dan si _Dane_ datangi tadi.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang aku membencimu!"

"Iya, tapi kelakuanmu itu sudah menunjukkan kalau kau membenciku!"

"Itu bukan berarti aku membencimu, _Anko_!"

"Dan itu juga! Panggilan itu, kau tidak suka padaku kan? Aku itu menjengkelkan bagimu, 'kan?"

"Iya memang kau menjengkelkan, tapi itu tidak sampai membuatku membencimu! Malahan aku—"

Oh. Emil, yang terus mengamati dua orang yang seperti pasangan suami-istri yang sedang bertengkar itu, menaikkan sebelah alisnya setelah mendengar Lukas yang hampir saja keceplosan. Ia melihat Matthias mengerjapkan matanya—bingung.

"Huh? Malahan kau apa?"

'Kena kau, _onii_-_chan_.' seringai Emil dalam hati. Ia memperhatikan kakaknya yang kini salah tingkah dan di pipinya terdapat semburat merah tipis terlihat jelas di mata bocah beriris violet itu—'Tapi, pasti si bodoh Matthias tidak memperhatikannya,' dengus Emil dalam diam.

"Tidak apa-apa! Lupakan saja!" ucap Lukas, panik.

Matthias menatap lelaki berparas cantik itu, curiga, "Kau berbohong. Pasti ada sesuatu."

"M-meskipun ada sesuatu, tetapi itu bukan urusanmu, _Anko Uzai_!" ujarnya dengan cepat tanpa sengaja berkata seperti itu.

Sekali lagi si _Dane_ merasa kesal dengan perkataan temannya itu, "Oh iya ya, tentu saja bukan urusanku. Aku ini teman aja bukan bagimu, iya 'kan?"

Mendengar itu tubuh Lukas pun terasa membeku. Nada bicara Matthias kali ini lebih marah dan ada _hint_ kekecewaan disana. Ia merasa tubuhnya bergetar; bagaimana jika orang itu membenci dirinya? Bagaimana kalau orang itu sampai meninggalkannya? Bagaimana kalau orang itu pergi bersama orang lain selain dirinya? Lukas mulai panik, wajahnya memucat dan keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya.

Emil, sebagai _observer_, menatap wajah kakaknya yang menjadi pucat seketika setelah mendengar perkataan si _Dane_, segera mengambil tindakan penyelamatan bagi kelangsungan hubungan Lukas dengan Matthias. Ia sudah sangat jengkel dan lelah dengan adu mulut ini, ia ingin meluruskan semua.

Bocah berambut silver itu memulai dengan menepukkan kedua tangannya agar fokus kedua orang itu kini tertuju padanya. "Ya, kalian berdua, dengarkan aku sebentar," ucapnya setelah mendapat perhatian penuh dari dua orang itu.

"Emil?"

Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam, "Kalian ini... bodoh sekaliya?"

"Oi!"

"Begini, biar kukasih tahu letak kebodohan kalian," ucapnya seraya menyarankan dengan tangannya untuk kedua orang itu duduk. Setelah mereka dengan anteng duduk disofa, Emil pun mulai angkat bicara, "Pertama-tama, aku ingin menyampaikan kalau aku ini sudah malas mendengar kalian saling salah paham satu sama lain."

"..." Matthias dan Lukas terdiam sejenak.

"Aku ingin mulai denganmu, _Nii_," ia menunjuk Lukas dan membuat lelaki itu tersentak.

"A-aku?" tanyanya takut-takut seperti anak yang sedang dimarahi ibunya.

"Iya, kau. _Nii_, kalau kau memang suk—"

Lukas dengan cepat menutup mulut adiknya itu setelah sadar tentang apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh adik imutnya ini. "Emil, kau bosan hidup, hm?"

Dengan sekuat tenaga Emil melepaskan tangan kakaknya itu. Ia sempat melihat Matthias dengan wajahnya yang kebingungan. "_Nii_, ini demi kebaikanmu—"

Lukas mengerutkan dahinya. Ia berpikir sejenak; apakah ia harus menyerahkan masalah ini pada Emil atau ia menyelesaikannya sendiri?

"Memangnya ada apa _sih_?" tanya Matthias yang merasa ketinggalan.

Setelah mendengar suara Matthias, Lukas tersentak dan langsung menatap wajah tampan milik _Dane_ itu. Ia menatap pria itu bersamaan dengan pria itu menatapnya, dengan segera ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan terlihat jelas—bahkan Matthias melihatnya—semburat merah di pipi mulus laki-laki berparas cantik itu.

"Luke? Wajahmu merah. Sakit?"

'_Hálfviti_,' desah Emil—rasanya ia ingin menghantupkan jidatnya ke tembok.

"Tidak, bodoh!" tangkas laki-laki Norwegia itu sembari menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Matthias bingung kembali dengan sikap Lukas yang menjadi aneh itu, "Lalu?" tanyanya kembali.

Si rambut pirang pucat itu memalingkan wajahnya—tak ingin menjawab.

"Aku tahu mengapa, Mat," ucap Emil tiba-tiba, membuat kedua mata Lukas membulat sempurna dan wajah Matthias menunjukan rasa ingin tahu.

"Beritahu!"

"Jangan!"

Emil berseringai—lebih tepatnya kearah Lukas yang mukanya kini merah padam, 'Kalau begitu beritahu dia sendiri, _Nii_,' ucap Emil dalam hati, ingin rasanya ia bertelepati dengan kakak stoiknya itu.

'Hmph, baiklah,' seperti bisa bertelepati, Lukas menjawab tantangan dari adiknya itu. Lalu dengan segera ia menarik lengan si _Dane_, "Ikut aku."

"O-oii!" dengan susah payah ia berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Lukas yang berjalan dengan cepat menuju dapur.

Sesampai di dapur, Lukas membalikkan badannya agar dapat berhadapan langsung dengan si rambut dan menatap lekat-lekat iris biru langit milik pria itu.

"Luke—"

"Matthias, dengar, setelah ini kau boleh membenciku atau bahkan meninggalkanku," ucapnya dengan tatapan lembut sembari menarik kerah depan pakaian si _Dane_ dan langsung mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga bibir lembutnya mengecup bibir lelaki yang selama ini ia sukai.

"?!" Matthias membulatkan kedua matanya, terkejut. Badannya seketika membeku dan wajahnya sedikit memanas, merasakan bibir lembut dari laki-laki ber-_ahoge_ itu.

Dengan perlahan Lukas sudahi kecupannya—merasa sedikit kecewa karena bibir Matthias sangat lembut bertemu dengan bibirnya—Lukas beserta wajahnya yang memerah menatap kembali Matthias, "_Jeg elsker deg_, _Anko Uzai_."

Si Dane tertegun, ia tidak bisa mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi—pikirannya masih berputar-putar disekitar rasa bibir manis lelaki Norwegia ini yang mengecup bibirnya. Ia tidak bisa percaya, "Lukas...?" gumamnya.

Tersenyum melihat reaksi dari si Dane, Lukas mengecup bibirnya kembali dan menutup matanya, menikmati ciuman yang diberikan kembali—tunggu! Matthias menciumnya balik. Lukas pun dengan segera menyudahi ciumannya dan menatap tak percaya pada si _Anko_.

Si _Anko_ pun berseringai, "Mengapa? Tidak percaya kalau aku memiliki perasaan yang sama, Luke?"

Wajahnya lelaki beriris dull blue itu pun langsung merah padam. "Ma—" belum saja ia selesai berkata, Matthias dengan segera mencium bibir Lukas dan makin lama ia memperdalam ciumannya.

**ooo**

"Mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari dulu..."

"H-huh?"

"Kau malah mem-_bully_ku terus."

"_B-bully_ adalah tanda cinta."

Uhuk

**ooo**

Emil, sebagai _observer_, menghela napas panjang, "Apa aku akan digaji karena sudah jadi _match maker_ mereka?" ia menatap _Mr._ Puffin.

**HAPPY ENDING**

**A/N**: gratulerer med dagen my darling Norwaaaay

maaf ya readers, ceritanya bosenin, ini baru aja dibikin dan saya lagi terburu-buru, jadi kalau ada typos mohon dibantu cariin ya /5

Norwegian:  
Våkne opp : wake up  
Dra til helvete: go to hell  
Jeg elsker deg: I love you

Icelandic:  
Hálfviti: idiot

**Saturday, 17 May 2014**


End file.
